Un gracias que nunca fue dicho
by Noddy.23
Summary: Un simple recuerdo no basta.


Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el despacho del profesor de pociones de su hijo Scorpius. Pensó que probablemente le citaron debido al comportamiento de éste. Mientras esperaba a que llegaran su hijo y el docente, comenzó a observar la habitación: había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que entró allí.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirle lentamente, junto con la culpa. ¿Habría podido evitar la muerte de Severus Snape?

Draco dirijió la mirada hacia el frente. Casi le pareció ver a Snape sentado del otro lado del escritorio, sonriéndole. Y sin poder soportarlo más, salió rápidamente del lugar. Sin siquiera saber a dónde dirigirse, empezó a caminar por uno de los grandes pasillos de Hogwarts. Recordó cada momento en que quiso preguntarle a su antiguo profesor que si se encontraba bien. Siempre sintió que Snape tenía una inmensa tristeza guardada dentro, detrás de toda esa frialdad e indiferencia. Pero nunca se lo preguntó.

Sabía que a Snape le sucedía algo y que no estaba a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso porque quisiera. Estaba seguro de que había una razón. Pero no, nunca se lo preguntó. Y a diferencia del resto de los profesores de Hogwarts, Severus siempre apoyó a Draco y le halagaba por ser el mejor alumno en pociones. Eso hacía que el rubio se sintiera querido. Y quería buscar el momento indicado para agradecérselo, pero antes de que llegara, Snape había muerto.

Sin darse cuenta, pero probablemente a propósito, Draco llegó hasta la entrada del gran comedor. Se quedó apoyado en el umbral, mirando con nostalgia hacia la mesa de Slytherin. De pronto escuchó que le hablaron:

—¡Padre! Por fin te encuentro— Scorpius se acercó a él. Detrás de él se encontraba la profesora McGonagall.

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy— le saludó su antigua profesora, con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Draco le respondió de la misma manera. —Me preguntaba porqué se tardaba tanto… Pero por lo que me doy cuenta, le dijieron que esperara en el lugar equivocado— miró a Scorpius con reproche.

—Ya me lo temía. — Draco dirigió una mirada severa a su hijo. —Y entonces, ¿cuál es la razón por la que me citaron? ¿Scorpius ha hecho algo?—

—No. La razón por la que le cité es que debo mostrarle algo que es para usted. — contestó, sonriendo con nostalgia en la mirada. —Scorpius… Ya puedes volver a clases.—

Malfoy nieto se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y desapareció del lugar. Draco miraba con curiosidad a Minerva.

—¿Para mí?—

—Sí. Y si es tan amable, sígame. —

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la oficina del director que a ojos de Draco seguía igual. McGonagall se acercó a una estantería y sacó un libro grueso forrado en cuero negro y se lo entregó a Draco. Éste lo observó extrañado y lo abrió: no era un libro, era una especie de caja y dentro tenía una hermosa pluma de fenix, un diario y un sobre.

—Esta pluma era la que utilizaba el profesor Snape…— murmuró Malfoy.

—Así es. — contestó. —Encontré la caja escondida detrás de los libros de la estantería… No se la entregué antes porque quería asegurarme de que no tuviera nada extraño. — Draco sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué debía entregarmela a mí?— preguntó, alzando una ceja. Minerva sonrió.

—Habra el sobre. La nota que contiene es para usted, Malfoy…—

Draco obedeció y reconoció enseguida la letra pequeña y fina de Severus, que estaba escrita en el pequeño papel de pergamino. Decía:

_Para el señor Draco, Draco Malfoy:_

_Quizás para cuando hayas leído esto yo ya esté muerto. Espero que tanto tú como tu familia estén a salvo y que por fin pudieras seguir el caminó que querías, y no el que te obligó a seguir tu padre._

_La pluma que está dentro de la caja, junto con este sobre, es para ti. Recuerdo cuando mirabas cómo escribía y me decías lo mucho que te gustaba. Y pensar que tu padre te compró muchas, y mucho mejores… El el diario están las respuestas de muchas de tus preguntas. También unos cuantos relatos que no terminé de contarte…_

_Más te vale cuidarte, porque yo ya no estaré allí para salvarte el pellejo._

_Atte: Severus Snape._

Los grises ojos de Draco comenzaron a cristalizarse. Pero se controló, no iba a llorar en frente de su antigua profesora.

—Gracias. — le dijo a McGonagall, sin mirarla. —Con su permiso…—

—Severus realmente te estimaba, Draco, y mucho. —

Entonces, el rubio guardó la nota en su bolsillo e hizo que no escuchó, dirigiéndose hasta la salida de la oficina. Se volvió, inclinando levemente la cabeza, para despedirse.

Salió al patio con la caja pegada al pecho y se apoyó en un árbol. Nuevamente no podría darle las gracias a Snape. Luego se animó a sacar el diario y comenzó a leerlo… Enseguida una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

Lo que estaba escrito allí quedaba entre Severus y Draco.

—¡Pero no basta! Podrías estar aquí, como antes...— exclamó, cerrando el diario y saliendo de Hogwarts. En su mirada se podía apreciar una ahogada desesperación.

Cayó la noche. Le parecía estar acompañado de Severus. Ese enorme cielo oscuro era igual a los ojos de la persona que más había querido y apreciado en su vida.


End file.
